Vivi Ornitier
9 anos Final Fantasy 20th Anniversary Ultimania File 1: Página de personagem 276 |dob=Julho de 1799 |race=Black mage |gender=Masculino |laterality = Destro |height=121cm[[:File:FFIX Character Height Comparisons 1.jpg|Height comparison chart from Final Fantasy 25th Anniversary Ultimania]] |type=playable |job=Black Mage |skill=Blk Mag, Focus |limitbreak=Dbl Blk |weapon=Cajados |armor=Chapéus, braceletes, armaduras leves, mantos |ultimateweapon=Mace of Zeus |designer=Toshiyuki Itahana |japaneseva=Ikue Ōtani |englishva=Melissa Disney Kath Soucie |gameplay=true |boss page=Vivi (boss) |other appearances=true |gallery=true }} Vivi Ornitier, às vezes estilizado como VIVI, ou com o sobrenome Orunitia, é um personagem de Final Fantasy IX. Ele é um black mage que, diferente dos humanos, possui uma aura negra cobrindo sua pele exposta, olhos amarelos brilhantes e a habilidade de usar magia. Perfil Aparência .]] Vivi foi criado com base em um Black Mage tradicional de Final Fantasy, com chapéu pontudo e roupas azuis. O chapéu de Vivi é grande demais para ele e cai para trás ao invés de ficar com a ponta para cima como os dos outros black mages do jogo. Vivi veste uma jaqueta azul, calças com listras verdes e brancas, luvas vermelhas e botas marrom. Quando está no estado de Trance, as roupas de Vivi são substituídas por um robe comprido, luvas e um chapéu de tamanho apropriado com a ponta para cima, tudo de cor branca. As fitas que cruzam seu peito são substituídas por um desenho estilizado no meio de seu robe que se estende até a parte de baixo, incluindo um design semelhante a asas em seu peito. A sombra negra que cobre seu rosto dá lugar a um azul bem escuro, enquanto seus olhos brilham em cor branca ao invés de amarela. Personalidade No começo da história, Vivi é desajeitado, tímido e ingênuo, isso até demais. Muitas vezes tropeçando em suas falas e em falta de auto-confiança, ele tem medo de usar sua magia para salvar seus amigos, acreditando ser incapaz. Durante o jogo, sua personalidade se desenvolve, fazendo-o ganhar auto-confiança e bravura em frente ao perigo. Apesar de sua confiança, Vivi ainda questiona-se sobre sua existência e percebe que a resposta para algumas perguntas deve ser encontrada na própria vida ao invés de depender da ajuda dos outros. História Vivi é um mago negro fabricado em Dali pelo reino de Alexandria depois que a Rainha Brahne aprende de Kuja sobre essa tecnologia. Vivi é um protótipo de mago negro que caiu de um navio de carga em uma floresta próxima a Treno. Dois meses depois, foi encontrado por um Qu chamado Quan, que criou Vivi na esperança de que ele crescesse o suficiente para comê-lo. No entanto, após 6 meses, ele continuava pequeno. Vivi não sabia das intenções de Quan e viveu feliz com seu "avô" em Quan's Dwelling. Durante esse tempo, Quan deu o nome de Vivi(28/02/2002) Final Fantasy IX Ultimania (em Japonês), páginas 10-11. Tóquio: Editora Studio Bentstuff, e o ensinou muitas coisas sobre o mundo, criando nele uma curiosidade em ver o mundo com seus próprios olhos. Quando Quan morreu, Vivi ficou sozinho. Uma semana depois, ele foi para Treno, uma cidade próxima, e conseguiu seu ticket para a peça Eu Quero Ser o Seu Canário. No dia seguinte, ele conseguiu carona no aeronave de um nobre para Alexandria. A primeira aparição de Vivi é no começo do jogo, em Alexandria. Ele tem um ingresso para assistir ao show da Trupe de Teatro Tantalus, que encenará a famosa peça Eu Quero Ser o Seu Canário do Lord Avon. Contudo, quando mostra o ingresso na cabine, ele descobre que é falso. Entristecido, ele acaba conhecendo Puck, um rato espertinho, que o ajuda a subir no telhado das casas para assistir o show. Vivi e Puck são pegos por assistirem o show sem ingressos e são perseguidos pelos guardas de Alexandria em meio à platéia. Depois de tropeçar e cair, Vivi é abandonado por Puck e vai parar no meio do show, onde usa uma magia de fogo para se defender e acaba atingindo o manto de Garnet, revelando sua identidade para o público e gerando um caos. Vivi ainda está a bordo quando o airship de Tantalus, Prima Vista, decola e cai na Floresta Maligna. Zidane, um membro da trupe de teatro, tenta convencer Vivi a ajudá-lo a procurar pela princesa, que caiu do airship na floresta durante a comoção, mas Vivi não tem certeza se quer usar seus poderes mágicos. Steiner, o guarda pessoal de Garnet, consegue convencê-lo e começa a chamá-lo de "Mestre Vivi". Embora Vivi hesite em ajudá-los a princípio, ele vai junto com o grupo e os ajuda a derrotar uma planta carnívora que mantinha a Princesa Garnet refém. Depois de escapar da floresta, eles vão para a Caverna de Gelo para passarem pela Névoa, onde Vivi usa suas magias de fogo para derreter o gelo e revelar tesouros secretos. thumb|Vivi usando uma magia de fogo em Black Waltz No.3 Quando o grupo chega a pequena vila de Dali, Vivi fica cativado pelos moinhos de vento e gasta algum tempo os olhando. Um morador o sequestra e o leva para uma planta de produção de magos negros, pensando que ele se afastou no acidente. Zidane e Garnet resgatam Vivi e descobrem que os moradores da vila criam magos negros. A bordo do navio de carga, Vivi tenta conversar com os pilotos, mas é incapaz de obter resposta. Sua ansiedade por saber sobre sua raça aprofunda quando o malvado Black Waltz No.3 pousa no navio, matando todos os magos negros que querem defender Vivi. Essa é a 1º vez que Vivi se questiona sobre sua identidade. Ao chegar em Lindblum, Vivi descobre o Festival da Caça por um dono de loja e é persuadido por Zidane para se alistar junto com ele e Freya Crescent, prometendo um encontro com Garnet caso ele ganhasse. Depois do festival, soldados Burmecianos informam a Cid Fabool IX e a equipe sobre o ataque ao reino de Burmecia, afirmando que a armada é composta por magos usando chapéus pontudos. Vivi, determinado a saber mais sobre os magos negros, viaja com o grupo até Burmecia, só para achar a cidade em ruínas e as pessoas por trás da armada: Brahne Raza Alexandros XVI, Beatrix e Kuja. A equipe parte para Cleyra, o reino irmão de Burmecia, só para vê-la cair nas mãos do reino de Brahne e sua armada de magos. thumb|left|Tristeza Depois de atravessar Fossil Roo para o Continente Exterior, a equipe visita a cidade dos anões, Conde Petie. Os anões expressam familiaridade com Vivi quando ele vai aos lugares e fala com as pessoas. O grupo vê um mago negro em uma loja e afirma que Brahne os seguiu. Porém, ao perguntar aos moradores, eles descobrem que existem muitos chapéis pontudos vivendo em uma floresta no sul onde as corujas não moram. A equipe segue o mago negro para a Vila dos Magos Negros, onde muitos magos negros acordaram a vida. Eles acham Vivi suspeito por andar com humanos. Vivi é frustado pelos seus pensamentos e para no cemitério da cidade, onde descobre que os magos negros só vivem por uma ano. Ele tenta ter mais conhecimentos sobre os magos negros que pararam conversando com um sábio mago negro, Black Mage No. 288 que explica que a natureza da morte para Vivi é, primeiro, a angústia. Também é pensado que Vivi, sendo um protótipo, vive mais que magos negros normais. Mais tarde, Kuja mata Brahne e começa sua aventura atrás de derrotar seu mestre, Garland. Seu objetivo é se tornar mestre de Gaia a Terra ao mesmo tempo. Ele diz aos magos negros da vila que pode prolongar seu tempo de vida se os mesmos segui-lo. Quando Vivi descobre, ele sabe que Kuja é um mentiroso. Vivi ajuda a equipe a derrotar Kuja e o misterioso Necron após algum tempo depois da derrota de Necron, a equipe parte para Alexandria para ver outro show de I Want to be Your Canary por Tantalus, que é uma artimanha que Zidane usa para dizer a Garnet que sobreviveu a destruição de Lifa Tree. Vivi é a única pessoa da equipe ausente no final, sendo representado por crianças, que se parecem com ele. É incerto de como Vivi teve filhos, já que após a destruição da Life Tree, o material para fazer magos negros foi extinguido. O monólogo durante as cenas finais é dito por Vivi, indicando que seu tempo de vida acabou, se despedindo dos amigos e suas palavras finais no monólogo são: Adeus, minhas memórias farão parte do céu, em alusão a morte dele e do mundo. Em Batalha Equipamento e status thumb|Posição de batalha Ao contrário dos jogos anteriores, onde magos negros usavam bastões ou facas, Vivi usa cajados. Sua armadura consiste em vestes de mago e capuzes, assim como coletes leves e chapéis. Vivi tem a maior Magic do jogo. Habilidades A principal habilidade de Vivi é usar magia negra. Ele é a única pessoa no jogo capaz de fazer isso. Ele também pode usar Focus para aumentar seu poder de magia. Ele também pode usar Sword Magic junto com Steiner. Vivi é um dos mais poderosos magos negros encontrados no jogo, sendo que seus poderes empatam com o dos Black Waltz. No transe, sua habilidade muda para Dupla Magia, que permite usar duas magias sucessivas. Chefe Vivi é um alvo AI na segunda batalha contra Prison Cage. Vivi vai lançar sua magia de fogo nas gaiolas da prisão durante a batalha, enquanto Prison Cage irá usar Drain HP para drenar seu HP. Será Game Over se Vivi morrer. Um reflexo de Vivi pode ser invocado por Epitaph com a habilidade Mirror. Como os outros reflexos, ele irá usar ataques regulares, mas um ataque de dano 9999 em Vivi. Música tema "Vivi's Theme" toca quando Vivi esta andando por Alexandria no inicio do jogo. Criação e desenvolvimento O projeto de Vivi é inspirado no Black Mage, uma tradição da série Final Fantasy, embora ele não vista o traje. Em um primeiro rascunho da abertura do jogoFrom the old back up file — Mistwalkercorp, Baku teria pedindo para Vivi usar um feitiço de fogo. Vivi teria criado uma parede de fogo que separa Steiner (que esta no palco tentando parar o sequestro da princesa Garnet) com seus cavaleiros, e a capa de Garnet teria pegado fogo. Garnet teria jogaria seu manto para longe revelando sua identidade para o público, os cavaleiros teriam os atacado e Vivi teria se uniudo a batalha ao lado do jogador, com Vivi é o único capaz de usar magia real, os outros "ataques mágicos" que são meros efeitos especiais. Voz Na versão em Inglês de Kingdom Hearts II, Vivi é dublado por Melissa Disney, e por Ikue Ōtani em japonês. Outras aparições ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Vivi é desbloqueado ao coletar oito Orange Shards. Status iOS Habilidades Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Vivi returna como personagem jogável. Status Habilidades Pictlogica Final Fantasy Vivi aparece em ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy como um personagem jogável. File:PFF Vivi Illust.png|Ilustração. File:PFF Vivi.png|Sprite. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Vivi é um aliado e uma evocação Legend em ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Cartas de Habilidades= File:FFAB Bio - Vivi SR.png|Bio (SR). File:FFAB Thundara - Vivi SR.png|Thundara (SR). File:FFAB Bio - Vivi SR+.png|Bio (SR+). File:FFAB Thundara - Vivi SR+.png|Thundara (SR+). File:FFAB Drain - Vivi SSR.png|Drain (SSR). File:FFAB Fira - Vivi SSR.png|Fira (SSR). File:FFAB Drain - Vivi SSR+.png|Drain (SSR+). File:FFAB Fira - Vivi SSR+.png|Fira (SSR+). File:FFAB Doomsday - Vivi UR.png|Doomsday (UR). File:FFAB Flare - Vivi UR.png|Flare (UR). File:FFAB Double Black Magic (Thundaga) - Vivi UR+.png|Double Black Magic (Thundaga) (UR+). |-|Cartas Lendárias= File:Meteor Brigade.png|Meteor (Evocação). File:FFAB Bio - Vivi Legend SR.png|Bio (SR). File:FFAB Blizzard - Vivi Legend SR.png|Blizzard (SR). File:FFAB Comet - Vivi Legend SR.png|Comet (SR). File:FFAB Drain - Vivi Legend SR.png|Drain (SR). File:FFAB Fira - Vivi Legend SR.png|Fira (SR). File:FFAB Thundara - Vivi Legend SR.png|Thundara (SR). File:FFAB Bio - Vivi Legend SR+.png|Bio (SR+). File:FFAB Blizzard - Vivi Legend SR+.png|Blizzard (SR+). File:FFAB Comet - Vivi Legend SR+.png|Comet (SR+). File:FFAB Drain - Vivi Legend SR+.png|Drain (SR+). File:FFAB Fira - Vivi Legend SR+.png|Fira (SR+). File:FFAB Thundara - Vivi Legend SR+.png|Thundara (SR+). File:FFAB Comet - Vivi Legend SSR.png|Comet (SSR). File:FFAB Drain - Vivi Legend SSR.png|Drain (SSR). File:FFAB Drain - Vivi Legend SSR 2.png|Drain (SSR). File:FFAB Fira - Vivi Legend SSR.png|Fira (SSR). File:FFAB Flare - Vivi Legend SSR.png|Flare (SSR). File:FFAB Comet - Vivi Legend SSR+.png|Comet (SSR+). File:FFAB Drain - Vivi Legend SSR+.png|Drain (SSR+). File:FFAB Drain - Vivi Legend SSR+ 2.png|Drain (SSR+). File:FFAB Fira - Vivi Legend SSR+.png|Fira (SSR+). File:FFAB Flare - Vivi Legend SSR+.png|Flare (SSR+). File:FFAB Doomsday - Vivi Legend UR.png|Doomsday (UR). File:FFAB Flare - Vivi Legend UR.png|Flare (UR). File:FFAB Double Black Magic (Thundaga) - Vivi Legend UR+.png|Double Black Magic (Thundaga) (UR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks Vivi aparece em ''Final Fantasy Artniks. File:FF9 Vivi Ornitier R+ F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. File:FF9 Vivi Ornitier SR F Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Vivi aparece como um personagem recrutável em ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. ;Status ;Habilidades Vivi pode usar Black Magic até o rank 5. ;Equipamentos Vivi pode equipar as seguintes armas: adagas, cajados, e bastões Ele pode equipar os seguintes tipos de armaduras: chapéus, trajes e braceletes. ;Galeria File:FFRK Vivi sprites.png|Sprites. File:FFRK_spritesheet_Vivi.png|SSprites. File:FFRK_Vivi_Focus_(Magic_Power).png|Vivi usando Focus Magic. ''Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Vivi aparece como personagem recrutável em ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. File:FFBE Vivi.png|Vivi. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius File:FFBE Vivi.png| File:FFBE Vivi 2.png| Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Vivi aparece em várias cartas em ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. File:4-012S.jpg|4-012S Vivi. File:4-013U.jpg|4-013U Vivi. File:Vivi TCG.png|7-015C Vivi. File:Vivi2 TCG.png|8-010R Vivi. File:Vivi PR TCG.png|PR-029 Vivi. ''Final Fantasy Portal App'' Vivi aparece em cartas de Triple Triad cards. 195a Vivi.png|Vivi 198x Vivi.png|Vivi Referências en:Vivi Ornitier de:Vivi Orunitia es:Vivi Ornitier it:Vivi Orunitia fr:Bibi Orunitia Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy IX Categoria:Black Mages